


closes one door...

by squidgie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frog Pile, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Set immediately aftercomic 02-14-01where Samwell loses the Frozen Four and Dex takes the loss quite personally.  He knows it would have meant something to the Seniors, and can't help but blame himself that they came away emptyhanded.
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow & Derek "Nursey" Nurse & William "Dex" Poindexter, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	closes one door...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired [by this post I made on Tumblr](https://squidgiepdx.tumblr.com/post/629427416656379904/the-point-at-which-dex-and-nursey-became-friends) that I said was the moment Dex and Nursey became friends. And then someone said I should write it, and so I did.
> 
> I should also say that I hadn't intended for this to end NurseyDex, but things happened. And by things, I had a slightly grumpy Chowder in my head, with OPINIONS.

The walk back to the locker room had been the quietest that Dex had ever experienced with his team, the only sound besides the marching of blades on concrete being his helmet that he’d lobbed through the door in a moment of rage.

No, not rage. Disappointment. Not just in the fact that they’d lost the game, but disappointment in himself. In his fellow Frogs. Because they let them down. The seniors. _They_ deserved to go out with a victory under their belts.

He stood at his cubby, surveying the room as he felt Nursey’s gloved hand come to his shoulder. And when he turned to look into green eyes that normally tormented him, there was comfort there. He still felt the anger, the disappointment of the loss deep in his chest. But as he watched Chowder, the happiest human being on the planet, slowly take off his pads with what looked like tears in the corners of his eyes, he allowed himself to be pulled close by Nursey. Pulled into a hug that he so desperately needed, though it did little to chip away at the ache in his chest.

They stayed mostly silent, barely sharing a word over dinner that night. Over the long bus ride back to Samwell. Dex took comfort in the fact that at least they didn’t have to get on a plane, subjected to the harsh lights and a smiling cabin crew that would be cheerful, were they in Minnesota or Tampa this year. It was about a five-hour drive back from Philadelphia, and as he boarded the darkened bus, he crawled into a window seat, happy when Nursey sat down next to him, and Chowder took the seat right behind. And as the bus started to pull away, he felt Chowder’s breath on his ear from where he, too, sat against the window and had the welcomed weight of Nursey asleep at his side.

Far past midnight, when they rolled back onto campus, the bus stopped in front of the Haus instead of Faber like normal. It was a nice gesture, at least for the seniors, since they didn’t have to make the trek across campus. Dex woke Nursey up so that he could be one of the first off the bus, and didn’t wait for the driver to open the underside luggage compartment. Soon all the underclassmen were at his side, unloading the bags from underneath, and once they were all on the cold pavement, Dex reached down and grabbed Jack’s and Shitty’s bags. Taking them into the Haus felt like the least he could do, but before he could take a step, Jack was at his side.

“I got it, bud,” Jack said as he gripped his bag. He nodded to Shitty, who winked at Dex, then grabbed his own back from Dex’s hands.

Dex didn’t want to let go. But when Jack put a hand on his shoulder, a quiet, “It’s okay,” falling from his lips, Dex finally released them. Jack nodded to him as he squeezed his shoulder. “It’s okay, Dex,” he said. Then with a nod, he and the rest of the Haus residents turned and wandered up the steps.

As Jack’s words played over and over in his head, he knew in his aching heart that what Jack was saying was about more than just the bags.

He watched as the final stragglers wandered into the Haus and stood there as the door shut and the outside light went dark. The symbolism haunted him and renewed the ache in his chest.

“Here,” Nursey said, pulling Dex out of his stupor. He reached out and took his own bag, just as Chowder took his as well. Nursey put his over a shoulder, and then reached out and took Dex’s and Chowder’s elbows and turned them away from the Haus. “C’mon,” he said, his voice quiet as the empty street, and led them back to the dorms.

Though Dex was on the first floor (in a double) and Chowder was on the fourth floor (a single, but too far out of the way), all three of them followed Nursey to the second floor, as if on autopilot. They waited outside of Nursey’s single as he fumbled with the keys, and then all piled into Nursey’s dorm room. It usually felt cramped whenever Dex and Chowder came over to study or just hang, but with the numbness that hollowed him out, Dex didn’t notice. They all put down their bags on one side of the room, and then Dex stood there as Chowder and Nursey slowly stripped out of their suits, finally doing the same. By the time he was carefully folding his suit pants onto Nursey’s dresser, Chowder and Nursey had already climbed into the queen-sized bed.

Part of him ached because Frog cuddle parties – while at first Dex had considered them weird – were one of the best things that he’d found at Samwell. They were happy, spontaneous things, at least until now. Now they were just about comforting each other, which Dex had no idea he was craving until Nursey pulled up the side of the thick comforter and patted the spot next to him. But as soon as he stepped to the side of the bed and began to get in, Nursey pulled away from Chowder and motioned for Dex to climb in between them.

“No, no,” he said as he tried to take a spot where he felt he could help his friends.

But before he could settle in, Nursey elbowed him. “ _William_ ,” he said, then pulled Dex until he was between the two of them. And as he settled, with Chowder behind him and Nursey facing him, he realized that yes – these guys _were_ his friends. He’d known it for a while with Chowder, but as he went over the way Nursey had been with him, giving him reassurance and comfort even amidst some of the arguments they’d had, it dawned on him that these two meant the world to him. And that moment in the locker room, when all had felt lost until Nursey pulled him into that hug, well. That was the moment he realized that they had finally transcended their differences and became friends.

“Thanks,” he said as Chowder squeezed him from behind, and Nursey reached up to turn off the light, then pulled them both close. 

He fell asleep between one breath and the next, warm in the comfort of his friends.

⁂

Something tugged Dex slowly from sleep, and he opened his eyes, happy that Nursey had blackout curtains since it had to be at least mid-morning. But instead of looking for the clock, his gaze locked onto curious green eyes that stared at him, as if they could reach down into his soul. Nursey was awake, though still just as close, holding Dex tight.

“Hey,” he whispered, careful not to disturb Chowder behind him.

Nursey gave him a sad smile, and they both sat there, sharing the quiet moment until Nursey reached up and dragged a finger down his cheek, Dex leaning gently into the soft skin. “Been staring at your freckles,” he said before he looked away, almost looking embarrassed. 

His freckles. Something he’d been teased about his whole life. It was like Dex had gone from warm and comfortable – loved – to something to be made fun of in the span of an instant. And it must have shown on his face because Nursey’s eyebrows scrunched together. “What?”

Dex knew he’d stiffened up somewhat, but he couldn’t help it. Bad habit. “You could just tell me I’m funny looking like everybody else does,” he said, the hard edge to his whispered voice hanging there like a sword.

“No, no, it’s chill,” Nursey said as he dropped a hand from Dex’s face to find his hands under the comforter. “I like them. They... They calm me down, kind of. They’re like one of your best features.”

That took Dex aback. He’d grown up being teased about his freckles and had probably spent most of his formative years wishing he’d never had them. But some time after graduating high school, he’d come to appreciate them and decided if someone else didn’t like it, then fuck ‘em. They weren’t worth his time.

But Nursey’d said he’d _liked_ them. That was different. “ _Like them_ ,” he said, automatically quieting his voice when Chowder stretches in his sleep behind them. “You’re not gonna chirp me about them or anything?”

Nursey almost looked aggravated, and _there were_ the lines around his eyes and exasperated look that he was used to. “Why would I chirp you about how cute you are?”

Cute? Nursey thought he was _cute_? “Says the prettiest man that I’ve ever met in my life.”

And there was that smirk, like when Dex knew he was losing an argument but still pushed forward. He squeezed Dex’s hand under the cover. “You think I’m pretty, Will?”

“Like I need to feed your e-” he said. And he would have finished his sentence, too, if Nursey hadn’t closed the distance between them and pressed his soft, soft lips against Dex’s. The kiss was chaste at first until Nursey’s hand fell at Dex’s side and pulled him close enough that Dex could feel how hard Nursey was against his thigh. He moaned as Nursey’s tongue danced against his lips, then felt his own cock harden against Nursey’s muscled, hairy leg.

They kissed quietly, then both froze when Dex realized that Chowder had silently slipped out of bed behind him and was tiptoeing to where his clothes were. Nursey pulled back, and they both looked up at Chowder, who had a deep blush on his face. Deep enough to rival Dex.

“Sorry, C,” Nursey said as he and Dex separated.

“No, no, no,” he said as he smiled. “It’s cool. I’ve been waiting for you two to come to your senses about each other.” He buttoned his pants, then threw his undershirt on and tossed the rest of his clothes over his bag and picked it up. 

“What do you mean?” Dex said as Nursey’s fingertips danced over his comforter-covered chest. “Wait, you knew each of us-”

“Oh please,” Chowder said as he rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to go, C,” Nursey added. "We can..." He put a little more distance between him and Dex.

“It’s okay,” he said, then reached for the door, “I should go find Farmer anyway. But for the record? Both your timing sucks.” And with a wink, he was out the door.

Now alone in the suddenly huge bed, Dex and Nursey leaned back onto the pillows. “I guess we should get up?” Dex offered.

Nursey leaned his body against Dex’s as he leaned in for another kiss. And as Nursey’s fingers slowly trailed over Dex’s abs and under the waistband of his boxers, squeezing his cock, Nursey ghosted a kiss over Dex’s lips. “Or we could stay in bed,” he offered.

Dex didn’t answer him before he leaned forward, holding Nursey down with his body and kissing him senseless.


End file.
